The Loner
by xxxRowenxxx
Summary: He was the one guy no one ever noticed. Or so he thought.
1. The Loner

The Loner  
Pg-13  
He is the one kid no one ever noticed.  
  
Andrew stood in front of the train. Tall and slender, he did not fit in. He was the tallest 6th year at Hogwarts. Maybe this year will be different. Probably not, but its always good to try to find the silver lining in every storm cloud. He boarded the train and found an empty room. He walked in, locked the door, and stuffed his trunk under the seat compartment. He sat down and pulled out a Slim-Jim. He hadn't eaten anything all day. He chewed it vigorously and then finished it. "Mmm. Good beef jerky." He pulled out a magazine and started to read. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He looked over and then stood. "Who is it?" he asked. "Just let us in. We need a seat." the people behind the door retorted. He stood up and opened the door and saw five people walk in. He sat in silence as the others talked up a storm. He knew who they were. He had seen them at school. They probably had never seen him before, but he didn't care. He had no friends and did not plan to get any. He pulls out his C.D. player and listened to Linkin Park. He started to move his hands as though he was playing the guitar, but stopped when the others stared at him as though he were crazy. He apologized and went back to listening. One of the people in the group, Lily Evans, Looked to James and said, "That's the one Petra likes." Lily pointed to Andrew, but Andrew took no notice. He was bored, as always on his trip to Hogwarts. He would be bored when he got there, too. Stupid dance. He was glad this was his second-to-last year there. He finally fell asleep, but awoke when it started to rain. He looked to the group, "how long have I been asleep?" "About two hours" was the reply by Remus Lupin. He smiled and said thanks. Suddenly, the train started to slow down. He stood and picked up his trunk. He walked into the hall and met up with the one person he could even count as half a friend. "Heya, Dex!" Dex was Trent's nickname. It may not seem very nickname-ish, but he's smart so he called him Poin Dexter. Dex was just easier and so it stuck. He walked down the corridor and then out of the train. He pointed his wand upward and said "Impervius!" suddenly, the rain parted before it hit him and he walked to the horseless carriages. He sat in the carriage by the same people he was in the train with, but with one addition. Petra "The Poet" Carie was who it was. He smiled and sat beside her. It was the only open seat. She smiled and said, "Hi." in a very quiet voice. He waved and went back to listening to his C.D. she sat nervously, but then turned to Lily, who was sitting beside her, and started talking. He heard Lily say, "Ask him already! He'll go with you! You'll never know if you let it pass you up!" Petra turned to him and poked him on the shoulder. Andrew pulled back his earphones and looked at her, "May I help you?" She smiled shyly and said something in a very soft voice. He couldn't hear her. "Come again." He said. She was about to say something, but stopped when the carriage stopped in front of the school. She stopped talking and walked out beside Lily. Andrew shrugged and walked out and followed everyone to the Great Hall. He sat down and listened to Dumbledore's speech. After the Speech, dinner began. He chowed down, but soon stopped and left. He headed back to the Common Room and went into the Dorm. He lay down on his bed and went to sleep. He awoke the next morning and walked to the Great Hall. He ate a piece of Toast and was about to leave when Petra came up and needed to talk to him. "Hey! Um. I need to ask you something, but you need to promise not to laugh. OK?" He nodded and she continued, "Will you go to the up-coming dance with me?" He looked shocked, but nodded with out realizing what he was saying. She squealed with delight and hugged him. Then she ran back to the table to talk quietly with Lily. Andrew scratched his head and then walked to his first class that day. "Wow. Weird start to the new year." He whispered to himself. 


	2. Andrew's First date

The Loner  
First Date  
Pg-13  
  
He had just finished his Transfiguration homework when some one walked behind him and wrapped their arms around him. "Hey. How's it going?" he asked. Petra kissed him on the cheek, "Nothing much." He smiled and patted her on the head, then stood up and yawned. He checked his watch. "Crap! Its midnight." He laughed and Petra did too. He stretched his arms and popped his fingers. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Bye." She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from the direction he was walking. "I have a better idea. Follow me." He did as he was told. She led him outside of the picture of the skinny wizard at Gryffindor's common room entrance. "We shouldn't be out this late," he said. "Don't worry. I borrowed James's Invisibility cloak. She spread the cloak over the two of them and they set out on their journey. She led them out to the lake where she took the cloak off and grabbed his hand. "C'mon. Lets walk." They walked and talked for what seemed like hours. He looked up and saw the sun starting to rise. "Wow. We've talked all night." She smiled and kissed him and then they walked up to the Great Hall. They sat down together. Petra leaned over and started talking to Lily who was sitting there when they arrived. "Ya'll were out all night?" "Yup!" "What did you two do?" "Talked. Walked. That was all." "Any Kissing?" "A lil', but not too much." "Something is wrong with him." "What do you mean?" "All guys like kissing." "I guess he's shy." "Put him through a test. Make him prove he likes you, 'cause I'm not too sure he does." "I'm sure he likes me." "What ever you say." He sat eating his breakfast completely unaware of his girlfriend's conversation with a friend. He finished his eggs and stood up. "Bye. I've got to go to class." "I'll see you later." She stood up and went to kiss him, but he had already turned around and started down to Potions. He arrived in class and sat down and started early on the potion on the board. Petra walked in and sat beside him. He waved and she reached over and kissed him. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her when the potion master came by and smacked his hand away from her. "Detention! Both of you have an hour's worth. Tomorrow night is when you will report to my office. I don't want you two getting flirty in my class." He smiled and finished his potion, then stood up and turned in a flask of it. "You may go, Wiggin." He walked away and Petra joined him. They walked together to Transfiguration. He sat down and she sat beside him. He pulled out his wand. He sat his wand on his table, pulled out some parchment and pulled out a quill. He put his bag under his chair and leaned back in his seat. He went through all of his classes and came back to the common room. Petra was waiting for him. He sat down beside her and propped his feet up on a table. She sat beside him and leaned on him. She fell asleep on his shoulder. His first date went well, but something was weird about how she was acting. Well. He could live with that. 


	3. Detention!

Detention  
His first detention is here. Wow! That's a lot of firsts.  
Pg-13  
  
He sat in the room writing sentences as instructed by his teacher. He was told to sit across the room from Petra. He would look up and make eye contact with her and they would smile. After he was done, he walked Petra to the common room. "I'm going to bed." She told him as he walked her through the door. He nodded and went to sit down when James walked up behind him with Sirius. They sat down on either side of him and then started talking. "I hear you and Petra are going out." "Yup" "So. Lily says you don't seem interested in her." No! That's not it at all." "Oh. I see. So you are afraid of us?" "Naw! I just feel uncomfortable. And getting more- so by the second." They laughed. They stood and helped him up, "Don't be uncomfortable. Any friend of Petra is a friend of ours." They held out their hands and he shook them. He smiled. Friends. He had friends now.  
  
Sorry this one's short, but I couldn't think of anything else to add. I've got Writer's block. 


	4. A Weekend's Treachery

A Weekend's Treachery  
The Weekend has come, but is that a good thing?  
  
He woke up before the sun had risen. He hadn't slept very well. He got up and dressed and saw that Sirius was already awake. He walked down the stairs to the common room. A coffee maker had been placed in the corner. He went and got some. "Mmm. Good stuff." He drank it all. He lay down on the couch and started to take a nap. He awoke at about 9:00 to see Petra coming from the steps to the girl's dorms. He stood up slowly and Petra walked to him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back and gave her a kiss. She laughed. He smiled and they went to the common room door to go to breakfast. He walked with her down the hall until Lily came up behind them with James. "Petra, I need to talk to you." Petra walked over to Lily and they began to chat up a storm. Andrew would catch them take a look at him from time to time. He stopped and turned around. He no longer felt hungry. It was weird. He just started feeling sick. He ran as fast as he could to the bathroom. He kneeled over the rim of the toilette, but could not throw up. He stood up and went to wash his hands. "Weird. Very weird." He thought. He straightened up and walked back to the common room. He sat down on the couch in front of the fire, but soon got up and went down to the Great Hall and sat down beside Petra. "Hey. Where were you?" she asked as he sat down. "I felt a little sick. I'm ok now," he replied. She nodded and then stood up. "I'm going with Lily. We're going to hang out." He nodded and watched her walk away. He stood up and walked out to the lake to watch the squid play. He sat there and watched for hours. Suddenly James ran up behind him. "Andrew, Lily and Petra are gone!" he yelled. "What? Oh crap! Lets go try to find them!" they ran off and James led him to the dungeons. James pulled out his wand and so did Andrew. They ran down into the dungeons and started hearing a voice. A very familiar voice. And then screams. They followed the screams and soon found where they were being issued from. Sirius had them tied up dangling over a bubbling liquid pool. "What's the deal, mate?" James asked. We listened for Sirius' voice to issue from his mouth, but it was not his at all. It was the one of Severus Snape. Andrew ran forward holding out his wand and yelled "EXPELLIARMUS!!!" then jumped up and pushed the girls from over the goop. He landed in it himself though and started writhing and twitching as pain surged through his body. "AHHH! THE PAIN!!" Soon, He passed out from the hurt, but not before he saw James grab his arm and pulls him from the Green bubbling acidic potion. 


	5. The Dueling Club

The Dueling Club  
A new Dueling Club has been started.  
Pg-13  
  
After a week in the hospital wing, Andrew was free to go. He had been burned badly and his entire muscle structure had degraded, but nothing is too hard for Madam Pomphrey. He was walking down the hall when Petra came up behind him and hugged him. He turned and she put a flyer in his face. It was to tell about the Dueling club. "What's this? Oh, cool." he said as he read the flyer. "It starts tonight. Me and Lily are going, are you?" she asked. "Sure!" he replied. They set off down the hall to get ready for the meeting that night.  
  
~That night~  
  
They stood in the crowded room. They watched the stage in the middle of the room as Dumbledore stepped onto it. "Hello Young students. I am going to teach you how to duel, but only the top 10 duelists will be apart of the club. It will be just like the Quidditch league, but more violence, but with our group of players, I find that hard to believe." Everyone laughed. He paired up everyone and then started an elimination tournament. Andrew was paired up with Severus Snape. They stood about five feet away from each other and the Severus jumped the gun and yelled, "EXPELLIARMUS!" Andrew jumped up and dodged the attack but as he came down Snape had conjured an energy blade that issued from the tip of his wand. Andrew did the same and they fought a close battle. They would run at each other and the swords would clash and bang and spark. Suddenly, Andrew swept low and struck Severus in the back of the leg. Severus dropped to the floor unconscious. At the end of the Tournament, only James, Sirius, Andrew, Remus, Lily, Petra, and a few other of Lily's friends. They were to meet every Wednesday at 9:00.  
  
~Saturday~  
  
Andrew awoke the next morning to a blinding light. It was noon, at least. Why had he slept so late? It didn't really matter though. He got up and dressed. He walked down the stairs to see Petra waiting at the foot of the stairs. "C'mon! Its 5:00 and the dance is at 6:30!" she yelled at him. What? He had slept that late. Whoa. That's so unlike him. He ran back up the stairs and got dressed for the dance. They went down to the Great Hall. As they arrived, the dance seemed to have already started. 


	6. The Fateful Bite

The Fateful Bite  
Something exciting is going to happen.  
  
They danced for a long time. It was at least midnight before it all stopped. Andrew was walking down the hall back to the dorm room when he saw James and Sirius and Peter running out of the door. Andrew ran after them but tried to seem quiet. Why were they leaving the castle at 1:00 in the morning? He followed them, but was too loud. He concentrated hard and soon turned into a fox. (A/N I never do announcements, but this is necessary. Andrew is an animagus.) He followed swiftly and soon they ran to the Whomping Willow. Suddenly, Peter transformed into a rat and ran to a knot in the tree, which froze it. It seemed he knew what he was doing, until a shadowy figure popped up from the hole by the knot and threw the rat 100 yards away. It jumped up and ran towards James. Andrew started running and changed back into a human and then tackled the were- wolf. Suddenly, pain shot through his body as the were-wolf bit down on his neck, jumped up and ran off into the forest. Andrew lay on the ground, bleeding. He remembered James picking him up and taking him to Madam Pomphrey's office. He awoke the next day feeling week and almost angry. "Here dear, take this. It will help counteract any germs in the wound." Madam Pomphrey said as he opened his eyes. He took a sip, but spit it all up. "What is this? He asked. "Wolfsbane." She retorted. What? That was only used on people who had been bitten by a were-wolf. Memories started to flood his mind. He was bitten. Last night. He drank the potion as fast as he could. She made him lie down and sleep. "You will need your rest. Wolfsbane is very powerful, but you need some of your immune system to help. If you get any visitors, I will wake you up." She walked away and went to her office. As he started to doze off, Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing. "Well, I see you've had a run-in with Mr. Lupin on a bad day." He smiled. "That was Remus?" asked Andrew. Dumbledore tensed up and bent down, "That was Remus, but I must ask you not to tell anyone. It is a rather touchy subject." Andrew nodded and with that, Dumbledore left. Andrew dozed off once again and did not wake up until he heard Petra's voice over him. He scanned the conversation. Lily, James, Sirius, and Lupin were there. 


	7. Quidditch Tryouts

Quidditch Try-outs  
The Quidditch season is here. Will Andrew make the team?  
  
As he Walked with the rest of the students to the quidditch pitch, he held his Nimbus 1900. He knew how to ride. In fact, He was fairly good. He lined up in the seeker line. James had broken his arm in the Dueling Tournament and could not play for a month. Only 3 people dared try to rival James' greatness. Andrew was one of them. They called his name and he came up to Lily, who was a chaser. She let go of the snitch and it zoomed into the air. At once, Andrew held his broom tip upwards and it went flying vertically. He held on with one hand until he reached the snitch. He stopped his broom and went flying up and grabbed the snitch. He started to fall and felt comfortable in his free-fall. Then held out his hand, caught his broom and pulled out 3 inches from the ground. He jumped down from his broom and stood with pride. "Sorry if that was a little lame. I'm off today. I don't know what it is." Lily and James looked at him with amazement and then James butted in, "The bloody hell your off! That was great!" he shrugged, scratched his head, and said, "I could have done better." James reached out his good arm and shook Andrew's hand, "Your on the Team!" Andrew gave a smile, but showed little enthusiasm. That night, a party for the new Quidditch team started. Everyone asked Andrew where he learned to fly. "Actually, I was winging it." His answer was. No one believed him, even though it was true. He rarely flew. Petra walked over to him and hugged him. "Where did you learn to fly like that?" she asked. "I was honestly winging it. No one ever taught me to fly. I just feel free in the air and know everything will be all right. It makes it easier when I do those stunts." She scowled at him, "You know, I asked you a question. You could at least answer me truthfully. James is the best quidditch player here, but you made his flying look like child's play! I'm your girlfriend. You could at least have the decency to tell me the truth! We are through!" with that, she stormed away. Andrew watched in anger as his once loving girlfriend just threw everything away. He turned around and walked away. He went to sleep early. He would sleep in late tomorrow.  
  
~Tomorrow~  
  
He woke up at 10:30 and lay in bed for an hour afterwards. He finally got up to see snow coming down. He put on his hooded jacket from home, and wore his street clothes. He walked out to the lake and put on his ice skates. He started to skate, but soon saw Petra and Sirius sitting by the lake, so he went back to the castle, retrieved his broom and started to fly. He flew around all the turrets and then landed on one. He lay there looking at the sky. Suddenly a voice behind him said," hey Andrew, what are you doing here all alone?" 


	8. Christmas Time

Christmas Time  
It's a long jump, but I figured I should go here  
  
As Andrew looked up, he saw Petra. She sat down beside him and they talked. She apologized for being mean the other day. She was looking for an excuse to break up with him. He was angry, but he didn't let it show. She had liked Sirius, and thus, they broke up. Christmas was just around the corner and Christmas break started the next day. "Today, you shall be able to play games or talk amongst yourselves. There is no use trying t teach you something you have 3 weeks to forget." Professor McGonagall proclaimed at the beginning of class. Everyone started to talk at once. "What are ya'll going to do for Christmas?" "I'm staying," said Lily. "Same here," said James and Sirius and Lupin together. "I'm staying, too," Petra said. "Oh. I guess I'll stay, too." Andrew said. The rest of the day went on with talking of Christmas plans. That night, there was a party to celebrate the ending of school for 3 weeks. Butterbeer, candies, crackers, and games galore. They played quarters with Butterbeer and other fun games. They had a Butterbeer chugging contest. As the night drove on they started to settle down. Petra and Sirius were sitting close to each other and Andrew sat in a corner. Lily was being mean to James and he was asking her out, over and over again. Andrew stood up and walked to his dorm room and came down with a bag of marshmallows. "Any one up for s'mores?" they all said yes and they started roasting marshmallows on the fire. One by one, they fell asleep, all except for Andrew. He kept looking angrily back at Petra and Sirius, who had fallen asleep on the couch. He finally dropped off into a sleep on the floor. He awoke before anyone else did and went outside. The snow had been renewed, so he walked out onto the grounds. He felt extremely bitter, but tried to hide it. Maybe this year would go exactly how he thought it would: just horrible. He pulled his Discman out of his pocket and started to listen to Linkin Park. He leaned up against a tree and listened, saying the lyrics under his breathe. He heard whispering behind his back. He turned around and saw Snape pointing his wand at him. "Expelliarmus!" and Andrew flew back. He hit the ground. "Crutio!" Andrew screamed in pain as Severus walked up to him. "I've been trying to kill you for a while. Now I finally catch you alone, and its not near as fun it should be! I will find you one day and get you!" Andrew lay on the ground and started to regain his strength. Should he worry? Would Snape kill him? Why would Snape kill him? Something is seriously wrong. 


End file.
